Icefire heart
by ColiothsGirl
Summary: This is the way I think the third season. Zutara! Please read and respond. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.

Katara's POV

The lightning. The horrible, horrible lightning. Azula's weapon. It struck him, and he fell. I carried him to safety, onto Appa's back. We flew away from Ba Sing Sa. The going was slow with the earth king, Bosco, and the gangs weight on Appa. When we were a safe distance away I turned to the boy in my arms. His light was gone. And light was the answer. The water from the spirit oasis glowed as I removed it from its imprisoning container. I pressed the water into his back, hoping, praying to the spirits that somehow a miracle might happen. I leaned him back onto Appa and waited for something, anything. And then a flicker of movement. My eyes reflected him staring back at me. Aang, my best friend. I thought he was gone. But he was gone, and I brought him back. I held him close for a moment and when his breathing became regular again I laid him back down. His eyes were closed and peaceful as he slept. Appa's reins slid into my hands. And we were off. To find a place to heal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Appa landed in a clearing, next to a fast flowing river that eventually lead to the roaring ocean. Toph was the first to jump off Appa. Almost before he landed. She made a huge earth tent, with a bed, and a table like piece of rock. Then ran back to Appa and plucked the loose hair off of him. She laid this on the bed. She had just finished when Katara came in with the young air bender in her arms. Aang was laid out on the bed. He looked like a corpse, pale and still. Katara kneeled next to him and pulled more water out of her water skins, which seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as the days went on. Her eyes drooped as she slid over to Aang and placed the glowing water onto his back.

"Sokka, I need more water!" she yelled.

Footsteps could be heard heading over to the river. A few minutes later, Sokka returned with three bowls of water. Katara discarded her old, now bloodied water, and bent some new water around Aang's wound. The earth king peaked in to see how the Avatar had faired the trip. What he saw was not promising. Aang's wounds were almost healed, but he refused to wake up.

"We don't want to be any more trouble," said the earth king with a gesture to himself and Bosco. "Is there nothing we can do?" Sokka placed his hand on the earth kings shoulder, shaking his head and said, "Its all up to Aang now."


	2. Chapter 2: Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any characters

Night was beginning to fall, and none of them had eaten in a long time. It had been three days since Ba Sing Sa and Aang had still yet to awaken, although his wounds were completely healed thanks to Katara. Katara left Toph in charge of Aang because she would most easily be able to monitor his vitals. Sokka had gathered wood and Bosco had foraged some edible plant. Katara threw the meager rations into a pot, and began to boil it for soup. The earth king sat down and stared into fire. Sokka was by the river, trying to catch a fish to go with dinner. There was a tug on the line and he pulled, a fish came flying out of the water and smacked him in the face. He ran to the fire with his prize, cleaned it and threw it onto a flat rock in the coals. It sizzled and released the smell of cooking meat. Katara looked over at her brother with a small smile. When the food was cooked, she began to ladle it into bowls when she heard a yell from the stone tent.

"He's awake! He's awake!" yelled Toph.

Katara was the first to make it to the tent. She pause in the doorway and saw his eyes flutter open. She rushed to his side and grasped his hand. Aang turned his head and stared at Katara.

"Katara," he coughed, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Shhhh," said Katara, "There is nothing to be sorry for." She laid her hand on the side of his face.

"Can you help me sit up?" gasped Aang as he struggled to get up.

"You need to rest," answered Katara, pushing his shoulder gently back to the bed.

"No, no. I need to get up. I need to see what happened to me, why I am like this," he persisted.

Katara put her arm around his waist and helped him sit up. His hand snaked around to his back and he gingerly probed his flesh.

"But there is nothing there," he said in awe.

"No, you've been out for three days. I was able to heal it," said Katara.

"You didn't just heal me," he whispered. His hands lunged out and griped Katara's wrists. "You brought me back. I was dead," tears began to stream down his face.

Katara pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a minute until Katara pulled away.

"Come on, time for dinner," said Katara. She helped Aang to his feet and supported him as they made their way through the group, to the fire.

Katara sat Aang down by the fire and handed him a bowl of the soup. He took a sip and smiled.

"It tastes great. Like soup and tea all in one little package…" he sighed. He finished the bowl and Katara passed him her ration.

"I can't eat this. It's yours…" said Aang although he eyed the food hungrily.

"Sokka caught a fish. I can have some of that," said Katara. Aang nodded and sipped the soup. Katara grabbed the smallest piece of fish and nibbled on that. The rest she left to the others. The group mattered to her more than her own well being. They had to be healthy and then she would worry about herself. Katara would do anything for them.

Anything…


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

It came time for the group to go to sleep, and that meant it was time to decide who got the first watch.

"I'll take it," said Katara.

"No Katara, I've been asleep for three days. Let me take it," yawned Aang.

"You still need to rest. There is still healing that you must do," said Katara

And with that she led him to the stone tent, and laid him on his bed, and kissed his cheek good night. She walked out of the tent to find the rest of the gang asleep already. She sighed and walked over to an old tree stump on the opposite side from the river and hidden a little ways back in the trees. She did not see the blind earth bender creep into Aang's tent. Katara reached the stump. The heavy water skins she took off and hung a branch a few feet away from the stump. She sat down on the stump and looked back at the clearing, and smiled. Her friend was ok and everything was close to normal. Just then she heard a crack of a stick. She jumped up and looked into the woods behind her. She saw nothing at first and began to slowly reach for her water skins, but they were gone. She turned to look at the ground under the tree where she had hung them and found nothing. She spun back around and saw two glowing amber orbs smoldering in the darkness. What ever they belonged to blinked. And they disappeared.

Katara readied herself to call out to her friends, when two hands came from behind her. One gripped her arm and the other gripped her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. A scarred cheek brushed against hers and hot breath seemed to set the back of her neck on fire as a face leaned over her shoulder.

"Don't move," hissed Zuko, "The camp is surrounded."

With the hand that clenched her mouth, Zuko pulled her to his chest, and held her there with that arm. He released her arm with his other hand and snapped his fingers so that a small flame flicker on them. All around the camp similar flames began to appear. At least another twenty firebenders must have been hiding in the woods around the camp.

"You see? Now you are going to come with me and I won't hurt your friends," whispered Zuko.

Katara's head slumped and her eyes closed. She knew what she had to do… it was her job to protect the gang. No matter what.

"Smart choice," said Zuko. He let the flame extinguish, and gripped her arm again. Surprisingly his hand was no hotter than normal. He tried to force her to walk, but Katara would not give up that easily. She twisted and dug her feet into the ground and tried to scream. Zuko stopped and pulled her to his chest again. He flashed a flame with his free hand in a series of complicate shapes. A signal to call for others. A soldier stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Zuko with a bow.

"Give me your sash," hissed Zuko to the solider.

The solider nodded, untied the sash, and handed it to Zuko. Zuko quickly turned it into a gag on Katara. Now free to use both hands, he picked Katara up and threw her over his shoulder. He began to run. Katara kicked and struggled with even more ferocity, but only managed to bruise herself on Zuko's armor.

Zuko made a circular path around the clearing, and to Katara's surprise, he headed to the river. Maybe she could water bend if they got close enough. Once they reached the river, Zuko turned west, heading toward the ocean. He held Katara's arms close to his shoulders. Water bending was impossible. Zuko ran for fifteen minutes, until he reached a docked ship. The soldiers saluted Zuko as he passed, but he paid them no attention. He walked down to the cells in the hull of the ship and roughly threw Katara into one.

Katara quickly pulled the gag off and started to yell at the fire nation Prince. Zuko looked back at her, smirked and left her alone, in the dark cell. Katara looked around and continued to yell until exhaustion over took her, and she feel into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.

The walls of the ship were thick. At least four feet. Katara couldn't reach out to the water on the other side. It was the night after Katara was captured, and she had yet to see a guard or the prince. For hours she paced the cell, trying to figure a way out. Sweat began to drip down her face, she wiped it away with the back of her hand, and it hovered in the air in front of her face before splashing to the floor. A broad smile played across her face. Katara began to run laps around the tiny cell. She gathered up her sweat and walked over to the wall opposite of the door. Katara slashed at the wall with the water she had made, and smiled again when a small gash appeared. Again and again she struck the wall until she had made it about four inches in. Then the worse possible noise met her ears. A key in the lock to her cell turned and clicked. Katara lashed out as a girl in pink cart wheeled in.

"I knew I should have blocked your chi last night…" laughed Ty Lee.

"Your not getting anywhere near me!" shouted Katara.

"I might not be able to by myself," giggled Ty Lee, "but I'm not by myself."

Mai walked into the room followed by five guards. Katara's eyes widened, and then narrow in determination. She took a fighting stance waiting for the first attack to come.

"Oh please, you really think you can beat all of us?" sneered Mai as she pulled her daggers out of her sleeves. Katara's mouth pulled up into a sneer to match Mai's. The first dagger flew at Katara's heart. A stream of water deflected it. Ty Lee ran so she was behind Katara, and was frozen to the wall. In unison, the guards fired. Three of the blasts Katara dodged, one she deflected with the water and the other grazed her arm. Katara grunted in pain but retook her fighting stance. A few sharp jabs landed on Katara and she fell to the floor in a heap. The three fireballs that had missed Katara had actually melted the ice that held Ty Lee. She now stood over Katara, with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to one side.

"I thought you said that I couldn't get near you…" laughed Ty Lee. "That was too easy!"

"And boring," yawned Mai. "I'm going back to my room." She walked away with a flick of her wrist and disappeared out the door.

"Well that leaves the job to me then. Pick her up and follow me," Ty Lee ordered the soldiers.

The highest ranked man picked up Katara and threw her over his shoulder. Katara's breath was forced out of her body and she saw spots. Her chi was blocked, she couldn't move and she couldn't speak. She saw the floor pass by underneath her while the walked. They turned left, then right, then left again, until the stopped in front of a new door. A thick, metal, cell door. The guard that carried Katara grabbed the keys from his belt with his free hand. He unlocked the door and was about to drop Katara on the hard floor when Ty Lee grabbed his arm.

"You heard what Zuko said. She is not to be hurt more than absolutely necessary," said Ty Lee.

Katara felt her weight shift from one set of arms to another. Ty Lee carried Katara into the cell. This cell was huge compared to the other one. It has a bed, a mirror, and a washbasin. There was even a torch on each wall and one on either side of the door. Ty Lee walked over to the bed and laid Katara on it. The bed was hard, but better than the floor.

"You can go now," shouted Ty Lee over her shoulder.

Katara heard the door close and latch. Ty Lee then turned to Katara.

"I'm sorry," said Ty Lee, "but it _is_ your fault for resisting."

Ty Lee probed Katara's arm. If her muscles had worked, Katara would have flinched.

"Zuko said you were not to be harmed. The guards got a little carried away though," sighed Ty Lee.

She removed Katara's outer top and brought a bandage out of the bag she had around her waist, along with a vial of some gel.

"This is aloe," explained Ty Lee as she uncorked the vial. "It helps heal burns, and it is the best I can do. Obviously I can't let you heal yourself, so this will have to do"

Ty Lee pressed the gel into the burn, and this time Katara did flinch.

Ty Lee smiled, "OH! You're getting you muscle movement back! Yay!"

Katara frowned. "Why is that good?" Katara whispered after many tries.

"It means that you're going to be okay. Blocking someone's chi can have a really bad effect on him or her. Just like you benders have to be careful with you elements, I have to careful when I block chi," said Ty lee as she tied the bandage in place over the gel.

Ty Lee helped Katara sit up and put her outer top back on.

"You know, I don't know why Zuko said to be so careful. I understand that you are the bait for the Avatar, but why you had to be completely unharmed…I don't get it," blurted out Ty Lee.

"What?!?!" yelled Katara, "I'm the bait?!?!"

"Oh, maybe you weren't supposed to know that… Well too late now. Good night, water peasant," giggled Ty Lee as she knocked on the door to be let out.

"Good night, circus freak," growled Katara.

Before the door was closed, a plate a food was pushed in. Katara's stomach rumbled. She got to her feet and swayed, her body not fully recovered. She walked slowly over to the food. It was better than she thought it would be. There was white rice, and spicy komodo chicken. There was even a large metal mug filled to the brim with clear, cold water! Katara drank greedily. They she moved on to the rice and chicken, mixing them together to sooth the fire of the sauce. She ate until she was full, and then crawled onto the bed. She felt so sleepy… Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing became regular, and she dreamed.

Katara dreamed of the cave of two lovers. When she had kissed Aang, a wind wiped up and blew out the rest of their light. The elements of fire and earth had combined together to make the crystals glow, and the water in her pouch had pushed at the cork of the water skin, trying to get out of the confined space and join the dance of the other elements. It could not, so the danced was never completed. Katara pulled away from Aang, ashamed of what she had done. She did not like him that way, and didn't think she ever would. And then, smoldering amber eyes chased away Aang's cold gray ones. Katara smiled as she slept, with the glow of the eyes keeping her warm all night.


	5. Chapter 5: The gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters

A note from the author: Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story. It was very much appreciated to hear from you. Ok, this chapter will take place back at camp with the rest of the gang. Please read and review! Help me to become a better writer.

Meanwhile: back at camp

Sokka woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. Katara hadn't woken him up for his shift for night watch. He walked over to her sleeping bag, but it was cold, and unused. Now he was worried. He shouted for the rest of the group to get up. Toph came out of the earth tent she had made for Aang.

"Wait," said Sokka, "Why were you in there?"

"I was monitoring Aang's vitals and feel asleep, the bed was so soft," shrugged Toph.

"Okay, whatever. Katara is missing we need to all split up and find her," shouted Sokka.

"Katara's missing?!?!" yelled Aang. He ran out to the fire pit, and clutched his side with a grimace. He looked up at Sokka to see if it was a joke, and when he saw the serious look on Sokka's face, he ran towards the river.

Sokka ran to the wood opposite of the river, Toph went to the woods left of the tent, and the earth king and Bosco went to look in the woods on the right. Sokka found the stump that Katara had used to sit on the night before. Around the base of the stump, he found drag marks from Katara's boots, and then a group of footprints made by pointed, fire nation boots.

"No," he whispered and knelt down to check how long ago the tracks had been made. They were defiantly from last night. From right after they had fallen asleep.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" he shouted. The others came running.

"What is it?! Did you find her?!" yelled Aang before he reached Sokka.

"No, she's gone! They took her!" shouted Sokka, and then he turned to Toph. "Why couldn't you feel the soldiers coming?!?! Why?!?!" Sokka shouted at her.

"I couldn't feel any vibrations through the soft bed! I had to watch Aang to make sure he was okay! Like it or not, the Avatar is more important to the world than your sister!" Toph shouted back.

"No, I'm not! We have to find her, and we have to find her now!" Aang shouted as he ran to Appa, and grabbed his glider off the saddle.

He snapped open the glider and was about to take off, when Sokka grabbed his arm and said, "We have to work together to find her. She's my sister Aang and I want to find her as much as you. But they could be all the way to the ocean by now. We will take Appa and look for her"

Sokka then turned to the Earth King and said, "I can't make you come with us. There is an earth kingdom village about a half days walk to the east from here if you follow the river. You should be safe there… well safer than with us."

The Earth King nodded, said his good-byes, and left on his long walk with Bosco. Toph stomped the ground hard and the earth tent disappeared back into the ground. They packed up Appa without saying anything else, and took off, following Zuko's tracks until they ended at the river. It was a dead end. The only thing they could do would be to fly over the ocean and scan for the ship. But it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

They needed more help. They had to find someone, anyone, who would want to find Katara as much as them, but who?

Only one person came to mind, but he was dead. Jet. He would want to find Katara. Maybe there was a chance he was alive. Maybe the small amount of healing that Katara had done was enough to save his life. That is where the gang had to go. Jet's tree house. Maybe by some miracle he was there. Aang turned Appa in the direction of the tree houses and urged him to go faster. They would reach their destination in two days.


	6. Chapter 6: A bath

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters

A note from the author: Hey everyone! Ok this is a little bit of a longer chapter. It takes place back on Zuko's ship. Sorry about all the points of view being switched, but it's like trying to tell two stories at once. Again please read and review! Thanks!

Katara woke up to find she was not alone. Zuko was sitting on her bed staring at her, trying to get the cork off of a vial similar to the one Ty Lee had.

"Must you always be the damsel in distress? Can you do anything without hurting yourself?" smirked Zuko.

Katara tried to pull water from the washbasin but couldn't. Her chi was still blocked. She settled for trying to smack him instead. Her hand was an inch from Zuko's face when he caught it.

"Is that the thanks I get for bring aloe, and making sure you're alive?" sneered Zuko. "You should be thanking me. I could have told the guards to use deadly force if necessary, but I didn't. I told them to be as gentle as possible."

"It's not possible for the fire nation to be gentle," spat Katara.

"Oh, we will see about that. You are going to have dinner with me tonight. It's much better than the food you have had. But that dress will never do. I'll have Ty Lee fix that," whispered Zuko.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat and let her hand fall to her lap. She looked away from Zuko and said, "I won't come."

"You don't have a choice," chuckled Zuko. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her over to him. Katara prepared herself for a blow but instead felt aloe being gently massaged into her burnt arm.

"See, firebenders can be gentle," whispered Zuko. He let go of her arm and walked out of the room, leaving Katara to stare at the door in shock.

Coming out of her stupor, Katara looked down at her arm to see it shining with the gel. He had been gentle with the burn, like he knew how bad it hurts. Katara wondered if he had someone put aloe on his burn or if he was alone and took care of himself.

"Why do I care?" she asked herself bitterly. "He is nothing to me!"

Katara jumped of the bed and ran to the door. If she waited on the side, she might be able to fight her way out when they push her food in. She didn't have to wait long the door opened a crack and Ty Lee wormed her way in. She was carrying a beautiful red silk dress. It was floor length with onyx trim around the plunging neckline, the billowing sleeves and the short train. Katara was so stunned that Zuko had meant what he had said, that she forgot about fighting.

"Do you like it?" asked Ty Lee. Katara stared at her questioningly. Ty Lee looked at the dress shyly. "I understand if you don't like it," whispered Ty Lee, "I made it myself. Its kinda hard to do on a moving ship…"

Katara stepped forward and ran her hand over the silk. "It's beautiful," Katara whispered. "But I can't wear this. I told Zuko I would not come."

"He said you don't have a choice. And besides, you get to take a bath and get all clean beforehand. That's got to be good after days of traveling and being locked in a cell…" smiled Ty Lee.

"A bath? I get to have a bath?" asked Katara unbelievingly.

"Uh-huh" giggled Ty Lee. "Follow me!"

Ty Lee grabbed Katara by the wrist and pulled her through the doorway. The walked down the hall and were surrounded by a guard escort. Katara didn't notice. She was going to get near water. Maybe her chi had returned… then she remembered how she had tried to bend when Zuko was in her room. She was useless. Ty Lee stopped in front of a red door after a few minutes of walking. She smirked at Katara and opened the door. Katara looked around the room with surprise. In the middle of the room was a giant tub built into the floor. It was almost overflowing with steaming water and there were wonderful smelling bubbles floating on the top. One wall of the room had a table built into it, and had a huge mirror above the table. On the table, there were face powders, lip and eye paint, and blushes.

Ty Lee grabbed Katara's hand and led her over to the bath. "You start getting into the bath while I hang this dress up. Ty Lee went to one of the walls and slid a panel aside to reveal a closet. As Katara removed her outer cloths she noticed all the walls were panels. She put one foot into the water and slowly eased herself into the tub. She sight with content until the water hit her burn. She gasped in pain and looked down at her arm. The scab over the burn seamed to dissolve and turn the water a light pink. To her surprise, the skin was healing well underneath it. Ty Lee returned to the tub with a purple bottle filled with soap.

"I haven't washed someone's hair since I was a little girl living with my sisters!" she laughed.

Katara smiled. She was slightly enjoying herself as Ty Lee rubbed the soap into her scalp. Katara closed her eyes and relaxed.

"All clean," whispered Ty Lee while shaking Katara's shoulder. Katara had drifted off into a peaceful sleep surrounded by her element. But the water had gotten cold. Katara looked at her burn and saw it was cleaned and bandaged. She got out of the water and Ty Lee handed her a towel and a robe. Katara dried off and wrapped the robe around her. Ty Lee then led her over to the makeup table.

"I love makeovers!" squealed Ty Lee. She picked up a hair brush and began to straighten Katara's hair. When her hair was dry, it seamed twice the length, smooth as silk and as straight as a curtain. She didn't recognize herself. Ty Lee quickly took Katara's necklace off before she could protest.

"Don't worry. You'll still be wearing it…just not as a necklace," said Ty Lee.

"But I need that necklace!" said Katara.

"And you will have it. Just wait a little bit…"

Katara glowered at Ty Lee but was curious about what she had in mind. Ty Lee put Katara's hair into shorter hair loopies, pulled the top of the hair into the traditional fire nation top knot but instead of fastening it with a fire insignia, she used the necklace so that the pendent faced forward. The rest of Katara's hair, Ty Lee left hanging in a sheet down Katara's back. Katara smiled. At least she had her mother's necklace with her.

Ty Lee picked up a small makeup brush and said, "Now it's the best part!"

"Oh joy…" said Katara sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so gloomy! I'm great at makeup!" giggled Ty Lee. And she was. She put on a foundation that perfectly matched Katara's skin tone. Next she painted her lips the color of a fire lily. Next the eyes were lined with a black so rich that it reviled the night sky. And shimmers of gold were added to Katara's eye lids and cheek bones. The person in the mirror was unrecognizable. The only hint to the identity was the necklace around the top knot and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" smirked Ty Lee as she surveyed Katara's wonder. "Time for the dress and accessories!"

She led Katara over to the panel that held the dress and said, "Take off the robe and I'll grab the dress."

Katara did. She was beyond words right now. The dress was being cinched closed around her. An onyx sash hugged her waist and the dress hung perfectly on her body.

"What accessories do you want to wear?" asked Ty Lee as she slid another panel open. Inside were more jewels than Katara could have imagined. But only one caught her eye. A strand of black pearls held up a sapphire stone that glowed blue. In the middle of this stone was a perfect circle of some rare orange stone.

Katara's fingers reached out and brushed against it as she whispered, "This one. Just this one."

"I knew you would like that one," giggled Ty Lee. Katara picked up the trinket and fastened it around her neck. "Well, perfect timing! Dinner will be done soon!"

For a moment Katara had forgotten the reason for her transformation. When the memories came back, she frowned.

"Don't worry. Zuko is a fire nation prince. He won't forget his manners. Oh, that reminds me. You don't know of the fire nation traditions. Well, I guess this will have to be your crash course," Ty Lee said with a smirk. "Ok, first off, the host off the meal is the first to eat, so wait for Zuko to take a bite before you start eating. While you are waiting for him, you sit on your knees on the cushion next to the table, letting the dress billow around you, and place you hands in your lap. Before you reach for a sip of your tea, you are supposed to slide your sleeve up to your elbow. That way it won't drag through your food by accident. The number one important thing to remember is, please, do not start a war within the room," she laughed. "Well, that should be it. Let's go!"

Ty lee grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her into the hall. The guards surrounded them again. To Katara's surprise, they actually looked at her. Like she were some form of royalty. And their eyes always wondered to the necklace. When they realized they had been caught staring, they looked away sheepishly, with a shake of their head, as if trying to clear away a fog. Katara looked down at the necklace and saw that it seamed to give off its own light. Shocked, Katara stopped walking and lifted the pendent away from her skin to get a better look. Ty lee stopped and turned around to see what Katara was doing. Ty Lee gasped, and reached out to the pendent. As soon as Ty Lee touched it, the pendent stopped glowing.

Ty Lee's smile widened and she whispered, "The one who is four… but how?" She looked into Katara's eyes as if trying to grasp some deep meaning. When she let the necklace fall back into place, it did not glow again. She tilted her head and said, "Never mind. We have to hurry. Zuko won't like it if we are late."

They started to walk and after a while they came to a door that looked like any other on the ship. Ty Lee knocked and when no one answered, she opened the door. "Now remember what I said and wait on the cushion next to the table," said Ty Lee as she pushed Katara through the door. It was then that Katara realized it was not a dinning room she had entered, but Zuko's quarters. The door shut behind her and Katara was left alone in the glow of the torches.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.

Katara did as she was told and sat on the cushion like Ty Lee had said. A few minutes passed and Katara heard the door to the room open behind her. She heard a quick intake of breath from the person who had entered the room, but she did not turn around. She did not want to be here. She missed the Gang, but she had to be strong for them. She would not let Zuko see her cry. The door shut again behind her and there were foots steps coming toward the table. Katara still didn't look up until the person had seated themselves across from her.

"You won't look at me?" asked the person. Katara took a deep breath and raised her head. She stared straight into her captor's eyes. Zuko wore armor like usual but it was more formal in appearance. Instead of the maroon, red, and brown colors, it was black steel with gold metal trim and a red, silk sash. He smiled slightly, and this confused Katara until she saw what he was smiling at. The necklace. Katara quickly looked down, afraid that it might have started glowing, but it had remained dormant.

"That necklace suits you. Its called the icefire heart," Zuko smiled slightly again. When Katara did not answer his voice grew icy. "Dinner will be served shortly. You might as while speak to me while we wait."

"I have nothing to say to you," said Katara. She looked deep into his eyes that smoldered with barely restrained rage. "You take me away from the only people I have left in this world, throw me in a cell, have your guards attack me, and then expect me to be kind and courteous and make small talk. I won't do it! Unlike you, I am not alone in this world. My friends will come for me if I don't escape first. I will get out of here and there is nothing… NOTHING you can do to stop me!"

Instead of retaliating, Zuko's eyes softened into a kind of sadness, "You have the grace of a waterbender… but the spirit of a firebender…" and then his face hardened again, "I am not alone in the world! I have a whole nation ready and willing to do my bidding! And you will not belittle me. I am the prince of the fire nation and you will do as I say. I have showed you respect and courteousness. I have kept you alive and yet you spit at me like a raging mongoose-cobra. Have you no manners at all, peasant?" he sneered and waited for Katara's reaction.

Katara pulled her mouth into a sneer to match and said, "You are not my prince, and I am not a peasant. I am the chief's daughter, royalty of the Southern water tribe. How dare _you_ disrespect me?!?!" Katara bit her lip as soon as the words were out. She never used her title. Never. Why had Zuko brought it out of her? Why had she let him get under her skin?

Zuko leaned back in surprise. Royalty? And he had been calling her a peasant all along? He had just assumed she was a peasant because she didn't have all the finery he had expected the royalty of the water tribe to wear. It was only now that he realized that she did carry herself with an air of authority and confidence. It was only now she appeared modest, humbled by her title, and unwilling to accept it as her own.

It was at this time that the food was delivered to the table. It consisted of white rice, dragon fruit, fire crisps, and spicy roast platypus-duck. Drinks were poured for both Zuko and Katara. There were three glasses each, one of water, one of sweet tea, and one of a liquid that seemed to burn the back of your throat.

When the servants backed out of the room with a bow, Zuko picked up his chopsticks, and Katara picked up hers. She waited, like Ty Lee said, until Zuko had taken his first bite end then she took a bite of the dragon fruit. It was bright red with pink streaks on the surface, and the juice was sweet. Very sweet.

Katara kept her head bowed. She didn't want to play her title. All she wanted was to go back where she belonged. Neither spoke until dinner was finished. The Zuko stood. He looked down at Katara with eyes that appeared to be full of hate. He quickly flowed out of the room, his armor barely making a sound. Zuko turned down the hall way that led to the high security cells of the ship

Katara was left in Zuko's room, alone…


	8. Chapter 8: Uncle's advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender or any characters

Ty Lee came into Zuko's room a few moments later to fetch Katara. She grasped Katara's hand and led her back to her cell. Ty Lee helped Katara out of the dress and back into her own cloths. Katara reached up and unclasped the icefire heart followed by her mother's necklace. She clasped her mother's necklace back around her neck and went to hand the heart back to Ty Lee.

"Keep it," said Ty Lee, "It's yours now."

"But I already have a necklace…" said Katara.

"Here," Ty Lee suggested, "Try this." Ty Lee took the necklace and wrapped it twice around Katara's wrist. "That's how Zuko wore your necklace…" smiled Ty Lee. Katara's eyes widened and then she looked down at the heart.

"Can I ask you a question?" whispered Katara. Ty Lee nodded. "Why did you say, 'the one who is four' when you saw the necklace glow?" questioned Katara. She was still confused by the reaction.

"Do you remember how the eyes of the avatar statues around the world glowed when the Avatar went into his State? Well, the necklace works kinda the same way. It glows by when touched by someone who contains all four elements. It is how the fire nation discovers who is the new avatar when he or she is reincarnated as a firebender in the cycle," said Ty Lee.

"Then why did it glow for me?" asked Katara.

"Well, you obviously are not the avatar. You must have the four elements in you somehow…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"Zuko said I have the grace of a waterbender, and the spirit of a firebender… Could that have something to do with it?" Katara questioned again.

"Hmm," Ty Lee thought about it, "I guess it could… You never know." She picked up the dress and walked to the door. As she walked out she shouted over her shoulder, "Get some rest. You look really tired." When Ty Lee was out in the hall she saw Zuko step into a maximum security cell.

The cell Zuko had walked into held his uncle Iroh, chained to the wall opposite the door. Zuko walked quickly over to his sleeping uncle and shook him awake.

"Ahh… my nephew disturbs my sleep. To what honor do I owe this visit?" sighed Iroh.

"You know the only reason I keep you on this ship is that I trust your advice. If you would rather rot in one of the prisoners on the main land, be my guest," sneered Zuko. He was confused about the day's events.

"What advice do you seek?" asked Iroh.

"The water tribe girl, she is not a peasant…" started Zuko. He paused.

"And your question would be…?" prompted Iroh.

Zuko glared at him and then said softly, "She wore the icefire heart…" Zuko does not know about the glowing because Ty Lee had kept it a secret, but like he told the water tribe girl, it suited Katara…a heart of fire, a body of ice.

"And you feel an attraction to her…" said Iroh.

"No! I don'…" started Zuko, but he was interrupted by Iroh.

"I did not ask you a question nephew. I only stated what is written across your face. You want to help her, to comfort her, but you don't know how, and you feel obligated to Mai because she is the one your father chose for you. These feelings are welling up inside of you., hate for your father and sister, confusion at the new emotion you have toward miss Katara. Why else would you invite her to your chambers for dinner when you could have let her stay in the cell? Why else would you dress her up in finery fit for your mother, the fire lady? And you feel sadness for having to disappoint Mai. I know you better than anyone else, so I know this must be true," Iroh said. He waited quietly for Zuko's reaction. "You're a crazy old man," hissed Zuko, "I don't know why I even bothered coming here!" He quickly marched out of the room and slammed the door. He leaned against the wall next to the door and began to rub his temples. His uncle was just crazy. There was no way Zuko could feel that way toward an enemy.

Or was there?


	9. Chapter 9: Jet

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any characters.

A note from the author: Hey people! Ok, this chapter is back with the rest of the gang again. This will be my last chapter for a little while because I will be pretty busy with school stuff. I will add more as soon as I can. As always, please read and review! Thanks!

Two Days Later

The Gang

The Avatar and his friends had been flying over the forest in search of Jet's hidden tree house. On the morning of the second day, they found the old, washed out village Jet had attacked. It was now disserted. No one dared to live there again for fear of another attack. The gang landed on the plateau where Katara had frozen Jet to a tree. The marks from the ice were still embedded in the wood. Aang leapt off of Appa and slowly walked over to the tree. He ran his hand over the mark and whispered, "Katara…"

Toph walked up behind him and said, "This is where Jet betrayed you guys, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I don't know how I could have been so stupid. But he has changed. And now he is our only hope of finding Katara. He is the only one who can blend in, in all the different towns where Zuko's ship might stop. We all have wanted posters. Well, at least you guys do. Every one thinks I'm dead…" sighed Aang.

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes. We will figure something out," said Toph as she punched him in the arm. Aang flinched. It was only then that he looked over at Sokka, who had his knife jammed into the side of the tree and was listening for vibrations.

"Hey Sokka," called Toph, "I hate to break it to you, but I can feel vibrations without your stupid knife."

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Sokka as he seethed his blade again.

"Okay, Toph," prompted Aang, "Can you feel anything?"

"There is something in the trees about a mile to the right and back, but I can't tell if they are animals or people."

"We'll figure out soon enough. Com'on" said Sokka as he sprinted into the woods. Aang and Toph followed close behind while Appa followed from above.

They reached a clearing where some ropes with loops on the ends hung from the trees. Sokka jumped at one and was rocketed up into the canopy above. Without thinking, Aang grabbed Toph around the waist and together they flew to the top on another rope.

"I could have done that myself," whispered Toph when they reached the platform of the tree house.

"Sorry," said Aang as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shhh," said Sokka. There was noise coming from the hut a few yards in front of them. He took a step forward, and then another, until he reached the flap that covered the entrance. His hand reached forward and barely touched the flap, when a curved sword caught around his wrist and pulled him forward. The metal found Sokka's throat but it did not bite in. The swordsman quickly released his grip on Sokka, and stepped back with a gasp.

"Sokka?" questioned the swordsman in amazement.

"Jet! You're alive!" shouted Aang as he ran into the hut. Jet wore his armored pants and boots, but his upper torso was dressed in bandages. Jet smiled with the grass straw stuck between his teeth. Smellerbee and Longshot stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks to Katara," said Jet. He looked from face to face and his smile dissolved. "Where is she?" he asked with eyes blazing.

Aang bowed his head and said one word, "Zuko."

Jet gritted his teeth and yelled, "NO!"

Aang's head shot up. "We need your help to find her. You are the only one who can blend in well at the ports where Zuko might stop."

Jet's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "I'll do it. I won't let the fire nation take anyone else I care about." Sokka nodded his head.

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot were packed in five minutes, and they were on Appa again heading off. Appa landed in a clearing that night. A fire was lit and the gang had dinner. The next morning, Jet, now fully clothed, along with Smellerbee and Longshot went to a nearby port to look for any sign of Zuko's ship. But there was none.


	10. Chapter 10: Persuasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender or any of the characters

A note from the author: Hey everyone. This chapter takes place on Zuko's ship. Sorry about any mistakes. I was writing this at like three in the morning. Ok, I know I say this all the time but please, please, please review! I love to hear from readers. A special thanks to ZUTARiAN aNG3L for all the reviews! You rock! And thanks to WhiteWaterLily for the review too! Ok now on to what you came for.

Zuko was lying on his bed with the window open. The wind was cold on his bare chest. He rolled over on to his back and pressed his fingers against his eyelids. Blue dots danced across his vision as he sat up quickly. He stomped over to the window and looked out. The sun was almost below the horizon and he leaned out to catch the last of its powerful rays. As the sunset, the moon rose. The moon. The waterbender's source of power. How is could provide power Zuko did not know. The moon was cold and inconsistent. It didn't do anything except hang in the sky and laugh at those who are earthbound. He pondered the question of how the moon gives energy, and realized he had the answer, if only he could swallow his pride to get it. Zuko placed his hand on his warm, bare stomach and felt it growl. He was hungry. Katara was probably hungry too. Zuko made up his mind. He would ask the waterbender his questions, all of his questions.

He walked out his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. There he picked up two bowls of rice with sweet and spicy sauce. It wasn't until he was outside Katara's door that he realized he had forgotten a shirt. He looked down at himself, shrugged, and let himself in. Katara was laying on her bed staring at the wall. She pretended to be asleep, slowing her breathing. Zuko walked completely silently over to the bed and sat down on the end. He leaned over and wafted the rice under Katara's nose. Her stomach growled loudly and a smile almost played across Zuko's lips. It had been one-day sense the dinner, and Katara had yet to eat. Knowing she couldn't pretend anymore, Katara sat up and glared at Zuko. Surprise flashed in her eye when she saw the way Zuko was dressed.

"I brought food in exchange for something," said Zuko.

"What do you want?" growled Katara.

Zuko passed a bowl of rice to Katara and said, "The moon, it's so cold and powerless. How does it give water benders energy?"

Katara was taken aback. "You don't know much do you? Either that or you don't want to listen," Katara sighed. Zuko had been nice so she decided she would answer. "Have you ever noticed that the tide reacts more when the moon is full?"

Zuko nodded his head and took a bite of rice.

"Well, the moon does that. The moon has a gentle persuasion over everything. It causes moonflowers to bloom, and the lunar birds to wake and sing songs of love to each other in the night. It gives waterbenders their power through this gentle persuasion, and in turn give us the ability to persuade too," explained Katara.

"Persuasion," Zuko said under his breath so that Katara would not hear. Persuasion explained everything, including how he felt a connection to the bender sitting on the bed next to him. He looked down at her hands that now cradled an empty bowl and noticed the Icefire necklace around her wrist. "Do you know what that necklace is, what it does?" he asked.

"Yes," said Katara, "Ty Lee told me. Do you know what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The necklace glowed when I first put it on," she said. Zuko leaned back in surprise and looked Katara up and down. Seeing his reaction, Katara asks, "What does it mean?"

"It only glows for people who have more than one element in them… but you are only a waterbender. There is no possible was that you are the Avatar, there can only be one in the world at a time, as far as I know," Zuko said very confused.

"You said I had the spirit of a firebender…" started Katara but Zuko interrupted her.

"That must be it. There is no other explanation," stated Zuko.

Katara frowned at his roughness. Zuko looked up at her, deep into her eyes. He seemed to be held in spot by her gaze, and the he looked to the rest of her face. She had matured sense the first time they had seen one another. Her features were more rounded then, as if so part of a child remained in her. Now her features were more angled, and the slant of her eyes was accentuated by the makeup she had yet to wash off. Her lips were full but not big. They reminded Zuko of a lotus flower as he leaned forward wanting to be closer. Lotus. Uncle. Uncle! Zuko quickly remembered what his uncle had said and stood up immediately, knocking his empty bowl to the floor. Katara looked up at him in surprise. She could not believe he had leaned in toward her. Zuko stood panting with a look of utter shock on his face. His uncle had been right. He felt something for this waterbender. He felt something he thought he had lost. And that sad part was he felt it toward his enemy, toward his opposite, toward the one he had betrayed. He did not think Katara would ever forgive him for all the things she had done to her, all the pain he had caused, and he was not sure if he even disserved her forgiveness.

Zuko stared into her eyes again and became lost in their blue depths. People say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and what Zuko saw was a flame, a flare, burning. He became aware that the flame was a reflection from the torch on the wall. Zuko then shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts away. Katara returned his gaze, her mouth slightly parted as she stared at the prince. She lowered her gaze to her hands when Zuko shook his head, feeling embarrassed for the thoughts that had crossed her mind. She was thinking that Zuko had grown in to a strong young man. He had grown wiser and physically lost is boyish feature. Now his jaw was angled, and strong. His hair had grown out of its ponytail in favor of a more messy style.

"Is that all you wanted," Katara asked as she continued to stare at her hands.

"For now…" said Zuko as he lifted the rice bowl from he hands. "Don't get to comfortable… You might not be here much longer…"

Katara's head shot up to meet his eyes again but he had already crossed the room and had his hand on the doorknob.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a whisper.

Zuko half turned and whispered back, "Just be ready to leave at a moments notice.

He pulled the door open and stepped out, leaving Katara alone. He dropped off the bowls in the Kitchen and dismissed the cooks, telling them that they were free to join the other crewmembers for music night on the deck. Zuko then sprinted to his room and dressed. He grabbed three knapsacks, his broadswords, blankets from his bed, and last but not least, Katara's water skins. Zuko stuffed the blankets into the bag and ran back toward the kitchen. There he began to stuff the bags with food and provisions. Once his task was done he went back to his room and shoved everything into his closet. Zuko fell on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. He kept wondering to himself, _what am I doing_, or _why am I letting this waterbender get me all worked up? I cannot feel anything toward her. It is just not natural. _But he was about to risk everything, his throne, his honor, and his life to free the waterbender. And he wanted to leave with her, and not loose her again.


	11. Chapter 11: Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters

A note from the Author: Hey people, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with school. BUT… now its summer and hopefully I will be writing more. It is again on Zuko's ship. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! You guys are amazing!

Zuko waited one whole day to make his move. As the sun was beginning to set again, he leaned out his window to catch the last rays. He would need his strength for tonight. When the sun had set, he walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer that normally would contain his blue spirit mask. To his disappointment, he found the drawer empty. He thought back to Ba Sing Sa and remembered dropping the mask in the water at his Uncle's request. Zuko slammed the drawer and smashed his fist on the top of the dresser. He needed a mask. Then Zuko remembered Ty Lee. She always had a mask or two in her room.

Zuko opened his door and walked down the hall until he reached Ty Lee's room. He knocked cautiously on the door and when no one answered he looked down the hallway on both sides. He was alone. Zuko slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. Not wanting to alert Ty Lee on her return by lighting a torch, Zuko lit a small fire in his palm. He found a large chest in the corner and walked over. Written in fire nation script was the word "costumes". Zuko smirked and opened the lid. On the very top, as if it were laid out for him, was his blue spirit mask. Zuko gasped and clutched the mask greedily. On the back a note was tapped.

It read: "Miss Ty Lee, we of the Dai Li discovered this mask near the entrance to Lake Laogai. We believe it to be the disguise of the infamous Blue Spirit. Please take this as a sign of our allegiance."

Zuko burned the note and shoved the mask under his shirt. He walked out of the room quickly looking both ways to make sure he had not been spotted. Once back in his room, Zuko dressed in all black silk, strapped his swords over his back, and tied his mask around his face. Looking at his reflection, he smiled. It felt good to be back. Zuko grabbed his sacks and the water skins, and crouched in his doorway. The crew was all sleeping by the time Zuko moved out of his crouch, with only the guards on deck and the helmsmen awake. Keeping low, Zuko dashed through the halls toward the waterbender's room. _To Katara's room,_ thought Zuko. He reached her door, unlocked it and slid through. Katara was sitting on her bed, playing with a small stream of water. Her ability to bend had come back.

She stared into Zuko's eyes, smiled and said, "I've been waiting. What took you so long?" Zuko shook his head and held a finger to the lips of his masks. Katara laughed softly and jumped down from her bed. She danced over to Zuko and grabbed her water skins out of his hands. When she had them strapped on, she nodded to Zuko. Zuko nodded back and motioned for her to follow him as he slipped back out the door. He only walked down the hall, keeping to the shadows, for a few feet before he went into another door.

"What are you doing," hissed Katara. Zuko motioned across the room. Katara squinted through the dark and noticed a man sitting in the corner, chained to wall. Katara gasped and ran over to the man. It was Zuko's uncle. Uncle shifted and looked up into her blue eyes.

"Miss Katara," he whispered, "I wondered when I would be seeing you."

"Well, thanks to the 'blue spirit' I can get you out of here," Katara smiled. She took water out of her skins and froze the locks. They became brittle and snapped. Uncle rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you Katara," he said with a smile, "And thank you, Nephew." Zuko shook his head and helped his Uncle to his feet. Zuko led them through the maze of hallways until they reached the back of the ship. It was here they encountered the guards.

Zuko saw the torches ahead of him and waved Uncle and Katara into a room and left the door open a crack. Katara tried to protest but Zuko put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want you to be a damsel in distress again," he whispered.

"So you're going to become one instead? If we do this together, neither of us will need saving," whispered Katara. Zuko paused for a second and then nodded. Katara stepped back out of the room and stood behind Zuko, trying to hide her blue cloths from the guards. When the torchlight had almost reached them, Katara lashed out. She quietly froze the guards to the floor and Zuko jumped out to smack the backs of their heads with his sword handles. They fell to the ground but before they could reach the floor, Katara caught one and Zuko the other. The clang of their armor would have alerted more guards. They shoved them in the room where Iroh was waiting.

"Well done," said Uncle. Katara smiled and nodded.

"We don't have time! We have to go now!" Zuko said in a harsh whisper. He pushed Katara out the door and looked back at his Uncle. Iroh smiled a huge smile and mouthed, "I told you so".

Zuko stopped, gave one stiff nod and began to lead the way down the hall. They reached the back of the boat and found a small, hanger like area where the boat, which Zuko had used when he teamed up with pirates, was waiting. Zuko leaped across the gap between the boat and the ships floor and landed in a crouch. Katara followed his example and landed next to him. Iroh smiled, shook his head, and walked calmly up the gangplank. Zuko had already gone to work opening the back of the ship so the boat could slip out. Katara was untying the ropes that held the boat in place. When they had finished their jobs, Zuko and Katara met in the helm only to find Iroh already lowering the ship. With a small splash, the boat slipped into the water and just floated while the ship vanished from sight in the fog ahead. To start the boat at that moment would have been a death sentence. The guards would surely hear them.

Then Katara had an idea. She went to the bow of the boat and jumped up to balance on the rail. Focusing herself, she brought her arms up in front of her, her wrists relaxed. She quickly flicked her wrists so her palms thrust outward, and their small craft began to move backwards. Katara continued bending the water, this way and that, propelling the boat for over an hour. Zuko came up behind her. He wanted to tell her she could stop bending now, but he did not want to snap her out of her trance like state with harsh words. He stepped closer and laid his hand on the small of her back, for that was as high as he could reach with her standing on the rail. Katara gasped and spun around on the rail, keeping her balance the whole time. She was relieved to see that it was only Zuko, with his mask now removed.

"We are far enough away. You can stop bending now," he said in a low soothing voice.

Katara nodded tiredly and jumped down from the rail. She lost her footing on the now wet deck and fell forward into Zuko. He caught her with surprise. They remained like that, Katara's head on Zuko's chest and his arms around her waist, for a few seconds. Katara, now blushing, began to remove herself from Zuko's embrace.

"Agni!" shouted Zuko, "You're freezing. Look at your hands. They are almost blue!" Zuko said sharply.

Katara looked down at her hands to find Zuko was right. Her hands were shaking and had a slight blue tint.

"Here," said Zuko. "Come sit over here and I will make a fire."

He led Katara to the center of the boat and brought out the only two benches on deck to sit on and set them facing each other. Katara started to protest, saying that she would be fine and that she was used to the cold. Zuko shook his head and went below deck. He returned a few minutes later with an oil drum and a large pile of wood. He put the oil drum between the benches and dumped the wood in. With a small fire blast, the fire was lit. Katara sat down on one bench, and Iroh had claimed the other. Zuko had no choice but to sit next to Katara.

Katara was trying to warm her hands by rubbing them together, when Zuko noticed and said, "Here, let me."

He grabbed Katara's hands and began to heat his own. Katara gasped in surprise at his sudden closeness. The warmth felt wonderful on her near frozen hands and she shifted closer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey guys. It's kind of a cliffy I know, but I got stuck. Suggestions are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: Uncle's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any characters.

Authors note: Hello everybody! Wow it's been a while but I was really stuck on what to write and I think I finally got something! I'm so excited to write again! Oh, and I will be writing a Twilight song fic that will be up soon to if you would like to read it. Ok again with Zuko, Katara, and Uncle on the little boat.

Katara rolled over on her side and groaned slightly. A fire nation insignia hung on the wall over her head. She shot upright, not knowing where she was. Then the night's events came flooding back to her. She was free. Still sleepy, she strained to hear the noises coming from the deck, and then she recognized what it was. Swords. Clashing swords. She leapt of the bed, and bolted on deck, halting in a fighting stance. The only person on deck was Zuko, practicing his broad swords. Relieved, Katara forgot to drop her fighting stance.

Zuko looked over and said with his half smile, "If I had known you wanted to fight that bad, I would have brought the extra broad swords out of the hull…"

Katara dropped her stance quickly with a slight blush. Zuko motion for Katara to come join him, which she complied.

Zuko looked Katara up and down, and finally asked, "…Do you want to learn?" Katara thought about it for a second. If her bending was ever blocked in battle, it would be good to have an extra weapon, especially considering that tomorrow night would be a lunar eclipse, and she would be almost powerless. She nodded her head.

"I will get the swords then," said Zuko.

"No need, Nephew, "said Uncle, as he came on deck. He was carrying the swords. Katara walked over to him. "Be careful, and don't let him get the best of you," Uncle whispered to Katara with a wink.

Katara laughed and said, " I'll try."

Un-sheathing the swords as she walked, Katara stopped at Zuko's side.

"The most important thing to remember when using broad swords is that even though they are exact opposites of each other, they are one weapon," Zuko said as he repeated his lessons. " If you were a fire bender, then this move," he said as he made an X with the blades and dragged the metal across each other, "could be used to generate fire along the length of the swords. Try it."

Katara did and… Nothing happened. As was to be expected.

Zuko smiled, " The perfect form, but not the right kind of bender." He continued to teach Katara broadsword forms, and on the second day she had gotten the hang of it. That night was the lunar eclipse, and Katara felt horrible, completely out of touch with her element. Zuko and Katara sat on one bench around the fire while Uncle sat on the other with a sitar. He began to play, and hum a song. Zuko's head shot up to look at his Uncle. The song was about a young man having feelings for a young woman, but the man wasn't sure if his feeling were returned. The young man turns to the young women and instead of asking, he kisses her. Zuko had always thought that the young man in the song had compromised the girl's honor by not asking. Uncle began to smile and a look of horror played across Zuko's face, as he realized what Uncle was planning. Uncle wanted Zuko and Katara to kiss.

Zuko shook his head ever so slightly so that only Uncle would see. Uncle winked and got up from his spot.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would either of you like any?" Uncle asked as he walked toward the stairs.

"Yes please, General Iroh," said Katara.

"Please," said Iroh, "Call me Uncle."

Katara nodded. When Uncle was gone, she turned to Zuko. "Why were you shaking your head?" Katara asked confused.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise before he could control his expression, then he tried to cover it with a cough and said, " I don't know what you are talking about?"

Katara's face scrunched into her searching for answers expression, "You shook your head at Uncle when he played that song…"

"You're Wrong!" shouted Zuko. Katara's face became hurt and she dropped her eyes to her palms. She began tracing the lines with her finger. Zuko growled, and held his face in his hand.

"What?" Katara asked, wanting him to say something to her. She just wanted to hear his voice because… because… a tightness came in her chest as she fought back a few tears. He treated her so cruelly sometimes, but that didn't change how she felt about him. She continued to stare down at her hands.

Zuko looked at Katara, the way the fire cast shadows across her face. She really was beautiful. He leaned over and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" A shiver passes through Katara. Zuko was a gentleman, asking for her permission. Katara, not sure what so say, nodded, but looked straight ahead into the fire, not wanting to meet the Prince's eyes. To tell the truth, she was scared. She had never been kissed before.

Zuko was puzzled that Katara would not look at him, but leaned over anyway. He pressed his lips to Katara's cheek. Katara felt the light grazed of warmth on her cheek and turned slowly to look at Zuko. A kiss for a kiss seemed only fair… So Katara leaned over and gently kissed Zuko's scarred cheek. She discovered the scar to be soft and warm, and Zuko was pleasantly surprised to find that even though Katara was a water bender, her lips were warm, almost hot on his cheek. Katara pulled back to stare into Zuko's eyes, unsure of what to do…

Zuko made to decision for her. He leaned in to give Katara a more lingering kiss on the cheek, but Katara had other plans. Just when his lips were about to touch her cheek, Katara turned her head and presses her lips against his. Zuko froze, time seemed to stop. Zuko's eyes closed. The fire whipped up, the water crashed against the boat, the earth under the water shook, and the wind picked up reluctantly at first but then whipped around causing Katara's hair to tickle Zuko's face. They pulled apart and the world was still. Katara looked at Zuko and then quickly averted her eyes back to her hands. Zuko looked down at her, in complete shock. Then he felt heat rise to his face. Uncle had gotten his wish…

Then a gruff voice came from the darkness at the bow of the boat, "Now isn't that sweet?" Zuko jumped up and stared into the blackness. Out of the dark, stepped the pirates.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters

Zuko leapt to his feet. Katara sat stunned for a moment. She kept thinking over and over, _this can't be happening. I don't have my bending. Not tonight. Not now._ Katara snapped out of it and jumped up. She sprinted over to the stairway leading to the hull and snatched up the broadswords.

"Zuko! Catch!" Katara shouted as she tossed a pair to Zuko. He caught them with his one hand raised in the air.

"How cute, the lovers are feisty …" the pirate captain laughed. His men followed suit. Everyone raised their weapons. Zuko slashed his blades across each other and they caught fire. The pirates weren't fazed. They rushed at Zuko and completely ignored Katara. They knew she couldn't bend water and didn't count her as much of a threat. Katara closed her eyes for a second and tried to focus like she had seen Zuko do many times. She controlled her breathing and crossed the swords braying to the sun, the ocean, and the moon spirits to give her the spark of fire so she could protect her newfound love. She heard her blades slash together followed by a whoosh and heat and light. She opened her eyes to find her blades on fire.

Katara laughed out loud and the fighting stopped for just a moment as the pirates turned toward the sound. Zuko and Iroh had been fighting side by side and Zuko stood shocked by the flames. Two of the seven pirates broke off from the brawl and sprinted toward Katara. Katara danced through all the moves and formations Zuko had taught her. Fire flew from the three benders. Weapons flew overboard. People called to their comrades and jeered at their opponents. The fight ended with a blade at the captain's throat. Zuko had his blade press against his neck and declared the fight over. The captain was thrown back into his boat where he coughed and sputtered. He stared up at the prince in hatred. The pirates were severely wounded and the fighting had to stop. As the pirate boat floated away Zuko turned back to his companions. Katara had a gash across her waist and on her left arm. Iroh had small scrapes and bruises all over. Zuko looked down at himself to see what damage had been done. He was bleeding from his right shoulder and had a cut above his bad eye. He would take care of himself later. Right now he had to help Katara.

Katara was bleeding heavily. Zuko was bandaging Katara's arm when she laid her hand on his.

"How did that happen?" Katara whispered.

"I don't know…" Zuko said as he looked into her eyes with amazement. He shook his head and removed her hand from his. He began to bandage her waist and then moved onto his shoulder. Iroh brought some tea as well as the tealeaves. He lifted Katara's bandages and placed the leaves in her wound. The leave stung and Katara cringed.

"It will help," said Iroh, "I promise."

Zuko was next in line for the tealeaf treatment. He tried to keep a straight face as the stinging entered his body. The ship swayed and the stars twinkled overhead and the victors of the battle retired to a restless sleep.


End file.
